


Stand By Each Other (A Power Rangers/Avengers Story) Book 2

by Pinktree26



Series: The Sixth Ranger [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other, Post-Power Rangers (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: -sequel to The Sixth Ranger- The Power Rangers are back and they team up with the Avengers to take down Loki when he attacks New York City. Will Jaylyn become adopted and get a family at last? If she does, will she stay in New York or go back to Angel Grove? Read and find out Jaylyn's future.





	1. A New Beginning

    Jaylyn woke up and looked around her home. She could've sworn she had heard a noise outside. Then she heard a few knocks on the door. 

    "Who is it?" she asked, hand on the doorknob. 

    "The Power Rangers," Jason answered. 

    Jaylyn opened the door to see her five best friends, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy. She let them into her house and closed the door. 

    "So, what's up?" she asked them as they sat at her kitchen table. 

    "We saw a news broadcast from New York City. They need the Power Rangers to team up with the Avengers," Kimberly said. 

    "Hmm. How would we get there without raising suspicion?" Jaylyn asked. "I won't be missed since I live alone here. But you five... you can't disappear into the blue."

    "We could just say we were going to go on a trip with you and your family," Billy suggested. 

    "Even if your parents bought that, how would we get to New York City?" Jaylyn pointed out. 

    "I could pay for the two of us. Tickets, I mean. The others can pay for their own," Jason offered. 

    "Sounds good," Trini said. 

    "Let's see if it works. Get packed up. Meet here in an hour," Jaylyn told her team. 

    Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Jaylyn quickly threw her clothes and other things into a single suitcase to take with her. When she was ready, she meet up outside in the meadow a mile from her home with her suitcase. There, she waited. When the others arrived, they had their own suitcases and tickets. Jason held out Jaylyn's ticket as he set his bag down. 

    "Thanks," Jaylyn muttered as she took the ticket. 

    "Let's go," Billy stated. 

    They got into the new van that Billy now owned. Jaylyn was driving, Jason in the shotgun seat. The other four were in the back, the luggage in the trunk. Upon reaching the airport, they parked and got out. They went in and found their flight number. They barely made it onto the plane, having arrived about ten minutes before the departure. They got seats as close to each other as possible. The whole ride to New York City left Jaylyn lots of time to think. 

    Who were the Avengers? Were they able to keep a secret? Were they going to need them to help with something? If so, what did they need help with? What would everyone back home think? 

    These questions and others flew through Jaylyn's head as they continued on to the New York City airport. The rest of the team noticed Jaylyn's silence and made a note to not disturb her. When they landed, the got off and looked around. Then they saw a dark skinned man with an eyepatch over his left eye. He was looking right at the Power Rangers. 

    "I think that's who we need to go to. I'm just guessing by the fact that he's looking directly at us and no one else," Jaylyn said. "Let me do the talking."

    And so started the Power Rangers' next adventure.


	2. On the Helicarrier

"Hello, sir," Jaylyn said, stopping in front of the man. 

    "Hello. I am Nick Fury. Follow me, Power Rangers. We should find a place out of the way to talk. Top secret security," he said. 

    As he turned to walk off, Kimberly grabbed Jaylyn's arm. 

    "Can we trust him?" she asked. 

    "I don't know. However, I don't see any other option. Besides, if he tried to kill us, we'll get him first," Jaylyn muttered. 

    They followed Nick to a black limo. He opened the door and let them in first, sitting next to the door when he got in. 

    "First, I would like your names," Nick Fury said. 

    "I am Jaylyn Forest, leader of the Power Rangers. This is my second-in-command, Jason Scott. Kimberly Hart, Trini Klaw, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor," Jaylyn said. 

    "I'm Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. SHIELD is a top secret organization that keeps the world safe from world-wide threats. The Avengers are part of my team. I need to start the Avengers Initiative, gather the Avengers first. However, the threat we are facing will require more power. You will be briefed on it all once the Avengers are gathered," the man said. 

    "We will join. However, our identities must not be revealed," Jaylyn replied. 

    "Very well. Your identities will be kept secret from all except those that need to know it, like myself, Agent Maria Hill, and the other Avengers," Fury compromised. 

    "Agreed," Jaylyn told him. "I would like to know the names of the Avengers before we meet them, as we don't know how long it will take for all of them to get with us."

    "Natasha Romanoff or the Black Widow. Tony Stark or Iron Man. Steve Rogers or Captain America. Bruce Banner or the Hulk, but don't say that name to his face. Thor, God of Thunder. And Clint Barton or Hawkeye. However, Barton has been compromised," Fury said. 

    Jaylyn nodded. They had stopped in a field, a jet waiting for them. They got out and moved to said jet, grabbing their cases and other things. The back of the jet opened up and admitted the Director and Rangers. They set their bags down and sat in the seats. It wasn't what the Rangers had expected. The jet took off, climbing higher by the second. 

    "Forty minutes from base, sir," a pilot said. 

    "Good," Fury replied. 

    "Where are we going?" Jaylyn asked. 

    "To the Helicarrier," he answered simply. 

    "I don't like the sound of that," Kimberly muttered. 

    "It's perfectly fine. Just don't fall off the edge," Fury assured her. "How old are you all?"

    "I'm sixteen. Jason's almost eighteen. Kimberly's seventeen. Billy's eighteen. Trini's seventeen. Zack's nineteen," Jaylyn said. "How old are the Avengers?"

    "You'll have to ask them yourself when they arrive," Fury told her. 

    Thirty minutes later, the jet started to slow down. Jaylyn felt the jet land on a deck, wondering what it was that they were on exactly. 

    "Welcome, Power Rangers, to the Helicarrier," Fury announced as the back of the jet opened. 

    The teenagers piled out and found themselves on a large aircraft carrier. They found three other people who looked a little out of place. Fury led the Rangers over to the three, stopping not to far away. 

    "Rogers, Banner, Romanoff," he stated. 

    "Fury," the red-headed woman replied, glancing at the Rangers. 

    "What did you bring teenagers here for?" Rogers asked. 

    "We are the Power Rangers," Jaylyn replied. "Who are you three?"

    "I'm Steve Rogers, or Captain America," the blonde-haired man replied. 

    "Um, I'm Bruce Banner. Try not to wake the other guy," the dark-haired, glasses-wearing man said. 

    "Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow," the woman told them. 

    "I am Jaylyn Forest, leader of the Power Rangers. This is my second-in-command, Jason Scott. Kimberly Hart, Trini Klaw, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor," Jaylyn introduced, pointing to her teammates as she said their names. 

    The Rangers waved at the Avengers when their name was called. 

    "How old are you?" Steve asked. 

    "I'm sixteen. Jason's close to being eighteen. Kimberly and Trini are seventeen. Billy's eighteen. And Zack is nineteen," Jaylyn answered casually. 

    "You're the youngest, yet you are the leader?" Bruce wondered. 

    "What? Do you think that the oldest has to be the leader and the youngest is bossed around by the others older than them?" Jaylyn asked. 

    "I'm merely surprised that they listen to you. That is all. I meant no offense," Bruce quickly said. 

    "That's alright. Just so you know, we are kinda a secret team. Meaning that no one knows our identities. I'd like to keep it that way. When this is over, please don't tell anyone our names. My team will get in trouble," Jaylyn warned. 

    "You won't?" Natasha asked. 

    "I don't have a family. I live alone in the forest, which is why my last name is Forest. I made it for myself. Don't worry about it, though. It's perfectly fine. I've gotten along just fine without help. It is better with friends, though," she added thoughtfully. 

    "You might want to step inside. It's gonna get hard to breathe," Natasha said. 

    "Why? Is it a submarine?" Steve asked as the sound of engines powered up. 

    "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked. 

    The entire ship started to rise into the air, taking everyone who was new to this off guard. They stepped up to the edge of the carrier and looked at the water that was falling away as they were lifted up. 

    "Oh, no. This is much worse," Bruce said in a somewhat joking manner, a small nervous smile on his face. 

    The Power Rangers shared a glance, unsure as to what to do. They had managed to have their Zords all compacted into a portable container, which were currently standing behind them nearby with Alpha 5 hidden in Jaylyn's suitcase. She opened up the front part of her case to let him out. 

    "Where are we?" Alpha 5 asked, looking around. 

    The three Avengers and Fury jumped in surprise. Natasha leveled her gun on Alpha 5 only to have Jaylyn step in front of her. 

    "Wait, stop!" Jaylyn shouted. "Alpha 5 is a friend of ours. He's here to help us if we need it. He looks after our Zords when we are unable to."

    "Alpha 5?" Bruce asked, peering at the alien. 

    "Hello, I'm Alpha 5. I'm an alphormic lorcaid persona android," Alpha 5 introduced. 

    "That's amazing. How long have you been around?" Bruce asked. 

    "A little more than 65 million years," Alpha 5 answered. "I help the Power Rangers here."

    The scientist was stunned. 

    "65 million years? They had technology like you that long ago?" Bruce asked. 

    "There were more inhabitable planets than Earth all those years ago. That means that there were more advanced species of animals and people back then. My maker, Zordon, created me to help the Power Rangers, old and new. Jaylyn and her team are the new Power Rangers, meaning I keep everything up and running for them to use," Alpha 5 stated simply. 

    "Amazing. To know there were advanced races out there a long time ago, around the time of the dinosaurs seems like it shouldn't be so. All science now shows that no human lived back then on Earth," Bruce muttered. 

    "If you want to talk science, talk to Billy here. He loves science. For now, can we go inside and put our stuff away?" Jaylyn interrupted. 

    They all nodded and walked inside. A few SHIELD agents came up to talk the suitcases away from the Power Rangers. 

    "Wait really quickly. Is it possible to get two rooms? One for the girls and one for the boys?" Jaylyn asked. 

    The agents nodded. The Rangers took their packed Zords out and slung the backpack on their back. The Power Rangers then followed Director Fury to the control room where they met Agent Maria Hill. Sat around the table, were the other Avengers from Earth. 

    Tony Stark was on his phone, waiting. Steve Rogers was talking to Natasha Romanoff, who was somewhat distracted now. Bruce Banner was standing uncertainly next to Steve. They looked up when the Rangers entered the room. 

    "Who are you kids?" Tony asked, putting away his phone. 

    "Jaylyn Forest, Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Trini Klaw, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor," Jaylyn said. "I'm sixteen. Kimberly and Trini are seventeen. Jason is close to eighteen. Billy is eighteen. And Zack is nineteen. I am the leader of the Power Rangers with Jason as my second-in-command."

    "You go, girl. Youngest always leads," Tony said with a smirk. 

    Jaylyn nodded her head at him. 

    "So, we heard you needed help. What do you need help with?" Jaylyn asked, getting right to the point. 

    "My partner, Clint Barton, has been compromised by an evil man named Loki. He is the brother of Thor. He has mind-controlled many SHIELD agents and Clint himself. We must get him back and get Loki under control. This is what we need help with," Natasha said. 

    "When do we start?" Jaylyn asked.


	3. Stuttgart, Germany

The Avengers were ready to go, although Thor wasn't there yet. He was somewhere else that wasn't known to the SHIELD agents. The Rangers were doing just fine on the Helicarrier, although Billy was a little scared to go near the edge. 

Billy and Bruce got along just fine with their scientific minds. Natasha, Jaylyn, Kimberly, and Trini became great friends due to their love of training and fighting. Jason was good friends with Steve, being the more strategical guys of the team. Zack was good friends with Tony, being the more relaxed members of the team. The Rangers were getting along just fine. And then came word on Loki. 

"We got a hit. Stuttgart, Germany," an agent said. 

"Rangers, Cap, you're up," Agent Coulson said. 

"Rangers, armor up," Jaylyn commanded. 

The entire control room fell silent, watching the teenagers. They stood in a circle, their minds connecting in a strange way. Together, their armor appeared on their bodies, the masks up and covering their faces. 

"Alpha 5, look after the Zords," Jaylyn instructed. 

"Yes, ma'am," Alpha 5 said. 

He wandered off, leaving the Rangers in the control room. Jaylyn nodded to her friends and they all walked off, quickly followed by the Avengers. 

"How does this work?" Bruce asked, looking at the armor. 

"After we return, we will let you examine the armor. I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind in the slightest," Jaylyn said. 

"This is very advanced technology," Tony whispered. "What causes the armor to appear?"

"The Power Coins are the source of the Power Rangers' power. They choose certain people to become the next Power Rangers. In order to get the armor, the team must be connected to each other mentally. Focus on the team and the armor will appear. I got it down on my first try, but the others had some difficulty. It was amusing actually, to see them struggle. Without the armor, you could get badly injured. I was protected from the attacks, but it didn't help me to actually fight them. Alpha 5 had to teach us all to fight. They all had minor injuries after the fights, but I never did. I was the lucky one. Now, who's coming with us?" Jaylyn explained. 

"I'm flying the jet and Steve is going to be accompanying you," Natasha said. 

"Let's go then," Jason said. 

So they all left to one of the jets and hopped in. Natasha took the controls and Steve stood near the back with the Rangers. 

"How long have you guys been the Power Rangers?" Steve asked. 

"About two years," Jaylyn replied. "Everyday we go back to the ship to train. Zack brings the food for lunch."

"Is your life ever hard to keep it all a secret?" 

"Not really. I live alone in the forest, hence my last name. Jason and the others go to detention school because of something they did. I go there to just because I can and to hang out with my friends. I attend their school, yet no one knows of my live-along situation except my friends. No one suspects a group of stupid teenagers to be the Power Rangers. They probably except someone older," Jaylyn said. 

"What happened to your parents?" Natasha asked. 

"I'm not sure. All I know is that they never wanted me around," Jaylyn replied. 

She shrugged and sat down, her mask, like all the others', down. They reached their destination and Steve opened the ramp. He looked down at the crowd below, which was kneeling to a man in green and gold armor. Loki. 

The masks of the Rangers went up and they prepared to jump down and stop Loki. Steve went first, blocking Loki's energy ball as it flew to kill an old man. The Rangers dropped down after him, making a semicircle behind him. 

"The man out of time," Loki chuckled as he got up. "And who might your friends be?"

"The Power Rangers, Your Highness," Jaylyn mocked. 

Loki's eyes widened, probably not expecting a girl to be fighting him. 

"How old are you?" Loki asked. 

"Sixteen," Jaylyn shot back. "And you must be the equivalent of an old man."

Before Loki could do much, she darted forward and snatched the end of his scepter. He swung it around, but she didn't let go. The other Rangers came running in and ordered the crowd to get out of the way. Jason tackled Loki to the ground while the others pinned him down. Jaylyn wrenched the scepter out of his hands and pointed it at him. 

"Stay down," she ordered. 

"How is this possible?" Loki ground out. "How can I be taken down by a group of teenagers?"

"Never underestimate your opponent," Jaylyn scolded him. "Bind him!"

Jason pulled out a set of handcuffs and snapped them on Loki's wrists. Loki wasn't exactly happy that he had been beaten by six teenagers. He glared at the Red Ranger as she ordered for him to be loaded onto the Quinjet. When the masks went down, he was even more angry to see that three of his opponents had been girls. His anger spiked but there was nothing he could do but wait. 

Thunder and lightning started to crash and light up the sky. Loki's angry expression turned anxious and nervous. 

"What? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked. 

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied. 

Something or someone landed on the roof of the jet, and Tony opened the back. In stormed Thor, making Loki cower back as much as possible. He was grabbed by Jaylyn and held firmly. 

"Who are you?" she demanded. 

Thor didn't answer, merely grabbed Loki and yanked him with him out of the jet, taking Jaylyn with them. She felt Loki's hand curl around her wrist and saw his worried expression. 

Loki may not have really liked being beaten by the girl, but even he admitted that she was pretty for a mortal. He would hate to see her die because of his idiotic brother. They landed and Jaylyn stood off to one side. But Thor had spotted her too fast. He grabbed her by the throat and held her over the edge of a cliff. 

"Thor, put her down," Loki commanded. 

"Why? Do you care about her?" Thor asked. 

"No. She beat me pretty easily a few hours ago. But I would hate to see such a strong young woman die because of you," Loki replied. 

Thor didn't let her go, and Loki moved forward. Thor reached out even more, causing Loki to stop. 

"If you really want to stop her from dying, use your powers to help her," Thor snapped. 

He let go, and Jaylyn plummeted to the ground a few miles below. 

Loki knew what he had to do. He dove after her, his hand outstretched to her. Jaylyn reached up and grabbed it. Loki transformed into his Frost Giant form, glad that his skin wouldn't burn her through her armor. He created a large pile of soft snow below them and twisted so that he would land first, followed by Jaylyn. 

"Just hold on," Loki whispered. 

Jaylyn put her mask up and did as she was told. They hit the snow and everything turned white. Jaylyn couldn't see anything but snow. Loki dug his way out and removed the snow. He picked Jaylyn up and set her on her feet before turning to Thor, who had landed a few feet away. Behind him came the other Power Rangers, who were angry at Thor for dropping and attempting to kill their leader. 

Loki was about to wasn't Thor when Jason launched an attack on Thor. The other Rangers didn't hesitate to follow him. Jaylyn got hit hard with Thor's hammer and went flying into a tree. Loki quickly followed the girl and stood in front of her. Her armor melted away to reveal blue jeans, black combat boots, and a white shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Loki gently turned her over and saw her eyes were closed. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

He got no answer. He gently shook her. Nothing. He used his magic to check her for any sign of life and was relieved when he found it. He picked her up and carried her off to a place where she would be out of the fight. Tony and Steve entered the fray and fought against Thor, with the Rangers. When Thor brought his hammer down on Steve's shield, Loki covered Jaylyn with his body, protecting her. 

"ENOUGH!" Loki screamed. 

All eyes turned to him, seeing an unconscious Jaylyn in his arms. 

"Brother, your precious hammer knocked her out. Are you trying to kill her?" Loki asked, seething. 

"You care about her?" Tony asked. 

"I would hate to see such a strong fighter taken down by my brother," Loki replied angrily. 

Thor hung his head in shame, realizing that he could have killed the girl. 

"I am sorry," he said. 

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her when she wakes up. Now get on that stupid jet," Loki demanded. 

He walked onto it and sat down, holding Jaylyn protectively. For some reason, he didn't want to let her go. But he didn't know why. Maybe he would find out soon.


End file.
